Stargate: Arcadia
by Seraphim96
Summary: Full summary inside. Pairing with my OC still to be decided but it will likely be slash. Suggestions are welcome. It is a slight crossover in terms of characters.


Chapter 1: Project _Arcadia_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**Summary: With Atlantis still stuck on Earth, the Expedition is going stir crazy. With the Tau'ri now in possession of the Ancient Database, the SGC, with the assistance of a bored scientisy, has discovered references to something known as Project Arcadia. It looks like some of the Expedition may have another trip through the Stargate to complete. **

**A/N: This plot was inspired by the **_**Destiny's **_**mission and layout, all will be explained. All translations will in a note at the end. Enjoy guys.**

Mundane is not a word that should be used to describe the routine of the Atlantis Expedition. Yet it was clear that with the city now on Earth, there was little to do for people who have fought a large intergalactic war with a race of aliens that had defeated the Ancients themselves. Rodney McKay is one of the few who actually have something to do, considering that he is helping to get the survivors from Icarus home from the _Destiny._

It had even gotten to the point that one of the civilians was now looking through the database in the hope of finding something that could interest the IOA enough. Said scientist was Lwcus Bloyd, one of the few remaining experts on Ancient technology currently in the city and is serving as replacement for McKay on AR-1 if the city is cleared to leave and Rodney is forced to stay.

"If I don't find something soon, I'm going to go _wallgof_" he muttered, slipping into Welsh.

"Muttering in Welsh, doc?" Colonel John Sheppard asked as he entered the Control Room.

"A testament to my anxiousness to get to another galaxy…it doesn't even have to be Pegasus. How are the talks going with the IOA?"

"Well with the fallout of the attack on Icarus and the stranding of eighty people on the _Destiny, _they have halted talks with relation to Atlantis. Who knows how long it could take to get them home… Woolsey and General O'Neill do manage to get some progress but so far that has all been negative so Atlantis is not going anywhere" Sheppard smiled ruefully. "I'd best learn Welsh to understand you then"

"Bloody hell…" he sighed as he leant back in his chair.

"Isn't that a British saying?" the Colonel asked and Lwcus rolled his eyes.

"Wales is part of the United Kingdom and is therefore British. Different accent, yes, however we do have similar sayings. Carson is Scottish and he uses 'bloody' as much as anyone else" the Welshman pointed out.

"Ahh…so what are you looking at?"

"Well I'm hoping that I can find something that may pique the IOA's interest and their greed. To put it simply, I'm hoping for another piece of valuable Ancient technology that they will try to exploit but so far nothing…" he sighed and John pulled up a chair.

"Have you tried looking through their research? Projects, notes on technology…that kind of thing?"

"Well the notes came up with machines that will either cause us harm or do damage to the city itself so that was a dead-end from the start. Projects on the other hand…"

"Bear in mind that the last project we got involved in drove Rodney to obsession"

"As well as led to the near total destruction of a solar system" Lwcus grinned slightly.

"We'll never let him live that one down…" Sheppard grinned.

"So list of projects it is. Perhaps there is something in there that could prove beneficial to us. Maybe it could even help us find a way to bring the _Destiny _crew home" Lwcus said optimistically.

"Perhaps. Let's get searching…"

Well they knew of two failures out of the small list. Project Arcturus was the one that led to the aforementioned destruction of a solar system and the other, Attero, caused the destruction of two Stargates, destroyed a Traveller colony, their Ancient ship, two cruisers and jeopardised an alliance with Todd's faction. There was one that stood out, however, at least to Lwcus. _Arcadia _was its name and often it related to paradise.

"Project _Arcadia_ seems interesting…" the Welshman said, clicking on the file.

"I'm interested already…" Sheppard said after reading a few lines.

"As am I…_duw da_…"

* * *

><p>Mr. Woolsey came into the conference room with a tired sigh and Lwcus could hardly blame him. He was on the frontline with IOA talks, being a representative, and not only was he trying to get Atlantis back to Pegasus, he was also part of the talks relating to <em>Destiny<em> considering that he was high on the food chain.

"This had better be good gentlemen. I have just sat through three hours of talks relating to the failed attempt to dial Earth from the ship and Colonel Young's less than amiable response to the fact that Telford and the scientists abandoned them at the last minute" Woolsey said and Lwcus nodded, turning their attention to a file that was open on the screen.

"This is a file on one of the projects that the Ancients conceived prior to their evacuation to Earth. It is known as Project _Arcadia_…and it may have benefits to Earth" Lwcus said.

"Proceed, doctor" Woolsey said in interest.

"About five years before the end of their war with the Wraith, a group of Ancients, not yet willing to acknowledge the fact that they had lost, constructed a space-bound colony. They named it the _Arcadia. _Call it coincidence, but when I took a look at the schematics of the vessel, myself and the Colonel found that it resembled the _Destiny_" the Welshman said.

"Resembled?" Woolsey asked.

"Actually it's more like a replica…" John said, clicking a remote to show the schematics.

There were some differences to the vessel. The domed room was considerably larger, there were no Shuttle landing spots and there were viewer textural elements along the hull and where the reverse thrusters were, there were two Puddle Jumper bays on either side. But when compared to the diagram that Dr. Rush had supplied them with, Woolsey could definitely see more than a mere resemblance to the ship.

"Now I really am interested…"

"I had the same reaction" John grinned slightly.

"The _Arcadia_ was equipped with some of the most advanced technology on board. Not only that, sir, but I see the resemblance and I think that we may be able to use it to help the _Destiny _in some way"

"But I thought there was only one reference to the ninth chevron?"

"It may have just come to mind…the Ancients likely passed down their knowledge somehow but the Lanteans didn't see fit to mention the destination of the ninth chevron. I think they knew about the ship and built the _Arcadia _to emulate it for a reason…"

"That sounds like an awful lot of speculation, Doctor..."

"Woolsey…it's not like we have a lot of options" John said. "And even if this ship doesn't possess the capability to help the Icarus survivors…at the very least we gain a valuable asset in dealing with the Wraith when we return to Pegasus"

"And who do you suggest to lead this mission, Colonel?"

"Actually…Lwcus" he said and the Welshman dropped the tablet he was holding, though it was over the table and so it didn't incur damage.

"Me?!" he choked out in shock.

"Why not you? You have knowledge on Ancient technology, you were called in once or twice by a couple of teams to broker treaties so you're diplomatic and you did discover it"

"We did" he corrected, emphasizing the 'we.'

"Still, those are my reasons…without McKay here to belittle you and Zelenka, you are the one with the most knowledge on Ancient tech"

"Still…" Lwcus shuffled nervously.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't" Woolsey said and the other looked up.

"Fine…I'll take the command" he said, still not quite certain.

"Well I should warn you that you and the Colonel will have to join us at the next meeting if you're to persuade the IOA to allow the mission to go ahead" he said and the grimaced. "I will try to make this as painless as possible"

"With the IOA, nothing is painless" Sheppard said, knowing what it was like.

"Agreed…"

* * *

><p>The next meeting came around sooner than what was expected, and soon Lwcus was dressed in a suit with Woolsey and even Sheppard, who was in his dress blues. The three of them were at Homeworld Command, sat in a conference room and soon, one of the representatives brought attention to the plan suggested by Lwcus.<p>

"You believe that this ship shares some sort of connection to the _Destiny_?" Shen Xiaoyi asked.

"Well both of them were built with long term habitation in mind and whilst the _Arcadia _possesses the most advanced technology of the Ancients, it still stands to reason this ship was built with the _Destiny _in mind. The ninth chevron can't be the only thing left behind by them. One of the Ancients knew something…"

"Conjecture then?" Chapman, the British representative asked.

"Admittedly yes" Lwcus said, head slightly bowed.

"You're willing to send people to another galaxy based on a hunch?" Shen asked the other, obviously unimpressed.

"Well all solutions thus far have failed"

"Only because we weren't properly prepared" Colonel Telford chipped in.

"With all due respect, Colonel, you knew this and still you went ahead, knowing that it could kill all of those people" Lwcus said, promptly silencing him.

"Still not enough… we could be wasting power and ultimately be no closer to getting them home. As it stands, those three ZPM's are needed here on Earth"

"And yet they sit in Atlantis, powering the cloak. At the very least, I have offered some kind of idea to getting those people back home. The only idea you had nearly killed everyone on board. Mine provides not only a ship and technology, but a chance that they can get home" Lwcus said, levelling all with a glare. "If you have a better solution then by all means stand up and present it to me" Lwcus said and there was a pregnant silence before Shen spoke.

"What is it that you need for this expedition?"

"Minimal funding…personnel I can gather myself…all I require aside from that is your clearance" he said, quieter now.

"The IOA will back you on this…but if this ship cannot help the _Destiny_ then you may as well stay and see what you can find out" Shen said and he nodded.

"Thank you Miss Xiaoyi" he said respectfully.

"Gather your expedition…inform us on when you choose to depart" he said and the Welshman nodded, leaving with Sheppard but Woolsey had to stay.

"You know where to get personnel from?" he asked as they walked the corridors.

"Everyone on Atlantis is itching to get out there in some way"

* * *

><p>Two days after the meeting with the IOA, Lwcus asked for everyone still left in the city to gather in the 'Gate Room so he could speak to them. Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla had already pledged their willingness to join him so it should carry a lot of weight to convince the others to join as well. He stood at on the steps whilst the last people filtered in and he cleared his throat.<p>

"Thanks for coming…I'll try and keep this short. Two days ago, myself and Colonel Sheppard had managed to find references to an Ancient vessel in the Odysseus galaxy… I've been authorised by the IOA to lead an expedition through the Stargate to said vessel but I need personnel I know I can trust. Who better to join me than the ones who have fought the Wraith in another galaxy? This mission is voluntary, but I need a minimum of one hundred people in order to effectively help me with this. I've left a sign-up sheet in the conference room if anyone wishes to join me" he smiled slightly.

Later, Lwcus was walking to the conference room with Sheppard, a tablet with a checklist in his hand as he went through what they would need. So far they had sorted through weapons and ammo with an option to take supplies to make more should the need arise.

"You're packing seeds?" Sheppard asked with a raised brow.

"If we end up stuck on the other side of the galaxy, we're going to need food" he said, pulling up the schematics of the ship. "That large dome will serve as a sort of hydroponics. It can provide food and oxygen"

"And you know how to grow?"

"When we moved to America, my family grew fruit trees and bushes… saved us a ton of money"

"Okay, so that covers some of our food issues. Uniforms?"

"Using our Atlantis ones but with new patches. Already requisitioned new patches for them. Aside from that, all I have to get are new laptops and tablets" he said, checking the list. "There will be fifty civilians and fifty military personnel…I want you to aide in the selection process"

"You got it" John said with a small grin. "It's all coming together"

"Slowly, but surely. I just hope that we can do something to help the _Destiny…_"

"Even if we can't…we have another galaxy to explore and we can work on potential solutions out there if we have to, doc. No need to worry" Sheppard patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Colonel…"

"Am I interrupting?" Woolsey asked as he walked in.

"What's up, Mr. Woolsey?" Lwcus asked.

"I have a volunteer…in fact, the SGC insists on his presence, given his past experience" Woolsey said and the Welshman rose a brow. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell" he said and said Colonel came into the room.

"Colonel Mitchell. I'm surprised in all honesty" Lwcus smiled slightly.

"Well most operations are suspended due to the fact that the Atlantis Stargate is overriding ours and we're trying to fix that. Needless to say, I'm bored out of my mind" Mitchell grinned. "And just call me Cam"

"Dr. Bloyd will be leading the expedition through the Stargate. You're sharing the post of commanding military officer with Colonel Sheppard so he'll be assisting with the selection process of military personnel" Woolsey explained and the Colonel nodded.

"Looking forward to it"

* * *

><p>Lwcus spent two weeks going through files with the senior staff and making sure that all supplies had been prepared so that they could all go in one trip. The 'Gate Room was packed with civilians and soldiers alike performing final checks on their equipment and making sure they had everything they needed.<p>

"Alright, MALP is ready to go when we form a wormhole" Chuck reported.

"Excellent" Lwcus smiled widely, turning to the military commanders.

"Ready for this, doc?" Sheppard asked with a small grin and the other gave a slight nod. "I think…" Sheppard began but stopped. "I think you should give a speech to them…like Elizabeth did. Seems right" John said and the other nodded.

"It does" he said, heading down.

"Think he's ready for command?" Cameron asked John and he gave a small nod.

"He's a little nervous…but I think he'll do just fine"

"If I could have everyone's attention then that would be fantastic!" Lwcus called out with a small grin as he stood in front of the Stargate. "Five years ago, a great woman stood in front of most of the ones who I see before me. And it was then that she had led us on a great adventure that, whilst filled with loss, was one filled with excitement and the odd bit of danger" he said and the expedition gave him a small smile. "When we step through this wormhole, there is a very good chance that we might not be able to come home again. I would like to offer you one last chance to back out if you so wish" he said, but no one raised their hands. "Very well then. Remember one thing. Though we may be far from home, and though we may never be able to return, we will always do one thing. _Byddwn yn parhau. _It means that we shall endure no matter what…family motto back home" he smiled and then looked up at the Control Room. 'Dial it up, Chuck!"

Heading back up to the others, Cameron and John both gave him a pat on the back, earning a small smile on his face as the Stargate was dialled. The address that they found soon connected and the entire expedition gave a round of applause, and Lwcus' smile widened a little as he turned to look at John, giving him a small nod.

"Ready…send the MALP" the Welshman ordered and soon they were looking at the screens.

"We have telemetry" Chuck said.

The ship's Gate Room resembled the _Destiny's _in layout except for the fact that instead of two consoles at the back of the room, there were two on either the Stargate. For now the room was dark but it would no doubt power up the moment they stepped through.

"Atmospheric sensors indicate that life support is active" Chuck reported.

"Call it a green light…" John said and Lwcus nodded. "Ronan, Teyla and Cam and I will be right behind you"

The Welshman walked down the stairs with conviction, grabbing his backpack, strapping it to him and looking at the wormhole for no more than a second before stepping through.

**Translations:**

**Wallgof: Insane**

**Duw da: Good God**

**Byddwn yn parhau: We will endure (Welsh saying has multiple definitions)**


End file.
